Radio (Silent Hill)
The Radio is a commonly used item for protagonists of the Silent Hill series. Usually, the radio is a portable radio that alerts the player to the presence of monsters near by emitting static. The radio has so far been in every Silent Hill expect Silent Hill: Shattered Memories and the upcoming Silent Hill: Downpour. The radio can also be turned off by the player, but has no real benefit. The protagonist, upon discovering the radio, complains about how it's broken and only emits static. Silent Hill In the first Silent Hill, the radio is found in Cafe 5to2. Harry inspects the radio but finds it to be broken and attempts to leave it, however, once it starts emitting static he goes back over to it. Then an Air Screamer breaks through the window of the diner and attacks him. Harry then sees the value of taking the radio with him. Silent Hill 2 In Silent Hill 2, the radio is discovered by James Sunderland on Vachss Road. James then notices that a Lying Figure is right behind him and kills it. After the encounter, a broken-up message plays on the radio but James could barely understand it. The radio later picks up a transmission, in the Otherworld Brookhaven Hospital elevator, of a fictional game show, called "Trick-or-Treat", in which James is the contestant. The three questions to the game show are part of an optional puzzle that involves a chest on the hospital's 3rd Floor Storeroom. At Lakeview Hotel, the radio picks up a message from Mary, telling him to come find her. Silent Hill 3 In the direct sequel to the original Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3, Heather finds the radio right before the mall's shift to the Otherworld. The radio is dropped down from the ceiling of the mall's elevator. It is hinted that Valtiel was the one who dropped it for Heather. Silent Hill 4: The Room In Silent Hill 4: The Room, Henry has a stationary radio in his apartment, Room 302. The radio isn't portable nor does it alert the player to the presence of enemies. It can be used to listen to real world events, mostly about the mysterious murders going on, and can detect the presence of "hauntings" in the apartment. Silent Hill: Origins In Origins, Travis Grady has the radio from the start. In addition to the sound of static, the screen will become exhibit some static around the edges. Like the radio once the monster(s) is killed, the screen will return to normal. Silent Hill: Homecoming In Homecoming, the role of the radio is fulfilled by a walkie-talkie/radio transceiver. Alex obtains this from Ello Holloway as a way to stay in touch. He uses it to communicate with her and Deputy Wheeler. Although Wheeler has a walkie-talkie, his does not emit static in the presence of monsters. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories In Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, the radio is replaced by Harry's smartphone which beeps when nearby a Raw Shock. Also the screen exhibits static just like Origins. Silent Hill: Downpour Apparently in the upcoming title, Silent Hill: Downpour, the radio will once again be replaced but this time by rain. Whenever it rains, usually that means a monster is close. Category:Items in the Silent Hill series